Voldemort's Daughter
by in war wit gravity
Summary: Voldemort knew of his daughter. He thought she'd be the perfect bait. Will her best friend Harry go for it? First one-shot... if you like it and would like a one shot, feel free to PM me


_"Jonelle, where are you going?"_

_"I have to get away from here, away from you. I can't be here, it's not safe."_

_"No where is safe! Stay here and let me protect you."_

_"No! Don't you see it's not safe for YOU, if I'm here I'm gonna hurt you."_

_"You could never hurt me. The only way you'd hurt me is if you left me. You're my best friend Joe."_

_"Harry, that's not true, it's all a lie... I'm Voldermort's daughter."_

RING RING RING!

I sprung up breathing heavily and tears running down my face, I hated that nightmare. It haunts my dreams every night, but the effects are always the same. I can still feel the pain that went through me that faithful night when I had to leave to my father's side, can feel the pain, sadness, and worst of them all, betrayal that ran through Harry's face when I told him who I was, can feel how my heart shattered seeing the pain Harry was in as Lucius apparated me away. I hated it, I hated myself, I hated her father, but most of all, I hated that Dumbledoor was the one that got me into this mess. If he hadn't told me who me father was, hadn't needed me to be a spy, I would be at Harry's side searching for the Horcruxes, destroying the man that made my and the guy I love's lives miserable.

I screamed in frustration as tears ran down my face and threw the vase of flowers at my bedside at the door just as Draco Malfoy walked in. "Woah Jonelle, don't try to kill now!" Draco laughed, until he saw the tears, and his face instantly dropped, "you had the dream again didn't you?" I nodded crying harder. Draco didn't say anything, he just came to my side and eloped me into a hug. After, I had to leave Hogwarts 6th year, I came to Malfoy Manor to live a... monitored life. Draco and I didn't get along at first, but after a few weeks we got past the elementary rivalry and got extremely close. Draco didn't want to do this anymore, he just wanted to keep him and his mother safe. He knew I was being a spy for the Order, he knew it all. We were all each other had. I wonder what Harry would say if he saw this right now. Thinking of Harry just made me sob more. Draco slowly started rocking me and running his hand through my ebony hair.

"Shh, shh Joe. Everything will be alright. You had no control in who your father is, and if Potter isn't the prat you say he's not then he'll understand that. I saw the way he looked at you at school, he won' let this stand in his way to what he's wanted for years... you." He alway used this speech, but it alway made me feel better. I let go of Draco and smiled slightly which he returned.

"Thanks Dray."

"No problem."

As we hugged again, Snape bursted into my room, a sick look of fear on his face. "The fight, it started." My face dropped instantly and i let go of Draco instantly.

"Where?"

"Hogwarts, your father asks for you presence immediately." I grimanced, but nodded quickly. I looked to Draco, silently asking for him to join. He nodded and the 3 of us apparated to the battle.

The battle's been going on for hours. My father asked me to stand by his side the whole time. I watched Snape die at the hand of my father. I saw the sick smile on his face as members of the Order, my _friends_, when they got hurt, or worse killed. I bit my tongue til it bleed when I saw Fred die to keep my blood curlding scream in. I wanted to scream, cry, see them, tell them all I'm sorry for everything, but I was to remain silent. Draco was ordered to fight, but I knew better, he was discreetly helping the Order, which made some of the pain go away. I still haven't seen Harry all night, I prayed he wasn't too badly injured.

A few more hours went by, and I found ourselves in the dining hall. I was standing in the corner, hidden by an invisbility cloak. I was told to try to remain silent. waterfalls gushed down my eyes as I watched them all battle, wishing I could be by Hermione's side to fight strategically, by Ginny to shoot curse after curse, by Neville making sure he didn't get himself killed, or by Ron to make sure he didn't do anything too stupid. I hated not being able to help, but I knew if I did anything, I'd just ruin it.

Then I saw him. His clothes were dirty, his face full of more scars, his hair dangerously tousled, eyes bitting with anger and hunger. He never looked better to me. Harry and my father started battling, I was still standing in the corner, silently cheering Harry on. After a while it seemed like my father was losing, but then i felt myself being lifted. I landed with my neck in my father's hand, my eyes widened. He was going to use me as bait.

"Harry surrender now!"

"NEVER!"

My father laughed a sick laugh and threw the cloak off me. Harry's eyes widened in surprise and for a second relieved. "DO IT! OR JONELLE DIES!"

Harry's eyes filled with hurt. "You would kill your own daughter? You're sick!" My father laughed again.

"She was merely my pawn, my puppet, to get to you. NOW CHOOSE!" I saw the desparate look cross his face. I knew he was trying to decide what he wanted to do. I couldn't risk the world at my dispense.

"DON'T DO IT HARRY! THE WORLD IS MORE IMPORTANT THEN ME!" My father looked at me with disgust and started squeezing my neck.

"You insolent little girl! I will teach you not to talk back to your father. CRUCIO!" Pain erupted through my body. Screams of my friends merged together, but nothing compared to my own. It felt like liquid fire was running through my veins. I started seeing spots, i couldn't focus on anything, all i saw was Harry's horror strickened face. But something changed. Horror was fading from his face, it was replaced by a new, more intense anger. His eyes flashed dangerously, and i slowly felt the pain fade, but i still saw the sick red light of the curse. Soon i felt no pain at all. Father's face fell with surprise. "WHAT IS THIS! CRUCIO!" He tried again and again, but i felt nothing. The curse didn't effect me anymore. Somehow, I knew it had something to do with Harry, he took the pain away... like he always did. Everyone stared, mystified by the fact that i was no longer in pain, we were at a standstill, til Draco snapped out of the trance and decided to help me out.

"EXPELLIARMOUS" Father let me go instantly and i ran to Harry's side. Harry took this chance and went for the kill.

"AVADA KADAVA!" The green light filled the room, blinding everyone. Green started to fade and we saw the sight of my father on the ground... Dead. Everyone was quiet, til Ron coughed and cheers and screams of joy filled the air. Harry fell on me, exhausted of the war that was finally over. I hugged him gently, happy it was done and over with. Harry's eyes traveled up to mine, surprise filling them once again. He suddenly stood at full height and picked me up in a fierce hug. "Ohhhhhhhh Jonelle is it really you?"

"Of course it's me." Harry put me down and let go just enough to look down in my violet eyes. I saw the relief fill his eyes as he eloped me in another hug.

"I missed you so much. This was the hardest year for me, not just because of the war, but because you weren't with me. I -I thought i lost you forever." I hugged him tighter feeling his tears done my back as my own tears overflowed.

"Harry, I'm soooo sorry. I never wanted to leave you. I was only trying to hel-"

"I know, I know. Hermione told me. She found your diary and told us everything. I'm just glad you're with me now. I never stopped worrying, never stopped thinking about you, never stopped regretting." I felt Harry shake the tears went faster.

"Harry-" I was then cut off by sudden soft lips taking mine. I was frozen in shock for a second, but all my built-up feelings i've felt for years for him burst out of control and I soon melted into the kiss. Our lips moved in sync, i felt Harry timidly nibble my bottom lip and couldn't help but smile as i slowly let him to claim what was his. I ran my hands through his lushious hair as he hugged me closer, like i would disappear if he didn't. Soon the need of breath was too great, and our lips left each other relunctantly, and Harry rested his forehead on mine. We spent a minute catching our breath before Harry took my hands in his.

"Jonelle, I love you."

"I love you too Harry," and i hugged him once again.

"Well FINALLY!" Harry and I let go of each other to see a crowd has gathered with Ron, Hermione, and Draco in front, smirking at us.

"Ron, you're one to talk, mate." Harry laughed as Ron's face started to match his hair. Hermione just smiled and kissed Ron's cheek. I looked at them with surprise. I looked at Hermione with a stern look.

"You better tell me EVERYTHING little missy!" Hermione laughed and saluted.

"Yes ma'am!" I just laughed and hugged my best girl best friend.

"Hey! Don't I get some love!"

"Haha, of course you do Ronny!" and i hugged Ron. I then walked to Draco, a sad smile on his face.

"Guess we're rivals again."

"Of course not! Draco, the war may be over, but not our friendship. You're my big brother, I need you." Draco smiled and gave me a hug. we let go as Harry walked up to me.

"Yo, Potter! If I ever find out you hurt Joe, I'll make fighting the Lord seem like a joke."

Harry laughed and wrapped his arms around me. "I would never dream of it." He gave me a dreamy look and caught my lips with his. Everyone turned to us and started wolf-whistling, cheering, and screaming at us to get a room. We laughed and ended the kiss, turning to our friends.

I looked at how everyone was cheering and laughing. It was finally over. I have my best friends, my big brother, and most importantly, I have Harry. 3


End file.
